immortal_and_martial_dual_cultivationfandomcom-20200215-history
Xiao Chen
Xiao Chen is the main character from Immortal and Martial Dual Cultivation'.' Cultivation Unique Ability * Battle Sage Origin * Spiritual Sense * Right Eye shoots Purple Thunder True Flame * Left Eye Shoots Lunar Yin Flame * Taiji Yinyang Flame Diagram - Ch-620 * 361 Acupuncture Points * Purple Cyclone * The Heavenly Snow Divine Flame - Primal Chaos level flame Immortal Cultivation Method in Compendium of Cultivation Cultivation Technique ''' * Purple Thunder Divine Incantation - Ch-3 '''Movement Technique * Gravity Spell - Ch-31 Attack Technique * Heavenly Lightning Shield - Ch-31 * Lightning Descends - Ch-31 * Lightning EvasionChapter 31 - Ch-31 * Profound Saber Technique, Thousand Frost Battle Snow- 1045 * Dharmic World - Ch-1298 Unique Immortal Technique * Talismans (Ch-73-74) * Life Bestowal Spell (Ch-73-74) * Shape Shifting Spell (Ch-129) Martial Spirit Azure Dragon ''- Ch-6 * Lightning Attributed rather than the default wood. * Can absorb electricity. (ch - 11) * Now can condense Essence to practice martial techniques * Used extreme amounts spiritual energy to release. * Affected by PTDI so it became lightning attributed. * Requires the owner to have a strong physical body in order to fully unleash it's potential.(that's why MC could not unlock his spirit early) * The Spiritual Energy that he absorbed would be absorbed by the Azure Dragon Martial Spirit then spat out again. It could then be used a second time to temper his own meridians, bones, blood, and muscles.(Ch - 43) * Now lives in 361 acupuncture points rather than dantian after it was destroyed.(Ch - 198) * Re-condensed by the Dragon Gate’s Azure Palace Hall’s Artifact Spirit. (Ch - 713) Azure Dragon Martial Spirit Technique '''Movement Technique *Azure Dragon Cloud Soaring Art (Ch - 88) Heaven Rank Attack Technique * Descending Divine Dragon Chop(Ch - 23) *# Meteor Burst - Profound Grade technique; It is called as Descending Divine Dragon Chop, but since it was rediscovered by Xiao Chen and had no prior knowledge towards this technique, he renames it as Meteor Burst. (Ch - 23) * Heaven Ranked Martial Technique — Dragon Subduing Slash (Ch - 21) Sound Wave Martial Technique * Dragon Tone Art (Ch - 712) It can infuse Dragon Might into sound and use the sound waves to attack. It can break the opponent’s momentum and shock them. Body Cultivation Methods Cultivation Technique * Dragon and Tiger Body Sculpting Art (202) * Firmament Body Tempering Art (390) * Azure Dragon Body Nourishing Art (913) * Foundation Returning Art (1048)- Able to hide cultivation from others Attack Technique * Great Dragon Tiger Fist (202) * Dragon Claw Fist (461) * Myriad Deities Fist (753) * Kun Peng Fist (775) * Thousand Year Flame (1040)- Thousand Year Death (1054) * Sharp Spirit Finger (1246) Martial Technique Cultivation Technique * Good and Evil Beneficence Art - (913) * Life and Death Art - (1164) Martial Scripture * Flowing Cloud Scripture - (150) * Dragon Seeking Art (1077) Attack Technique * Divine Thunder Break - (11) * Flight On Wings - (61) * Rushing Thunder Saber Technique - (76) * Inclined Body Strike - (105) * Dragon Seizing Hand - (136) * Basic Saber Techniques - (153) * Three Flowing Cloud Images - (160) * Clear Wind Chop - (174) * Lingyun Saber Technique - (215) * Wukui Saber Technique - (278) * Four Season Saber Technique - (477) * Lightning Tribulation Saber Technique - (549) * Sea of Lightning Saber Light Chop - (646) * Falling Dragon Slash - (???) * Dragon Roar Secret Art - (???) * Dragon Tone Art - (712) * Ghostly Image Chop - (680) * Thunder Dragon Chop (1174) Movement Techniques * Fish-Dragon Art - (Ch-1299) * Return of the Azure Dragon, heaven-startling flight Other Techniques * Thousand Year Hegemony Establishment (1186)- will of kingship as well mysteries of the state of time. Comprehension * Perfection like Water (Flowing Cloud Scripture) **State of Perfection like Water (Three Flowing Cloud Images) - (160) * Mysteries State (Miniature Ancient Absolute Saber Formation) **unnamed State (Launch saber Qi containing electricity while he was a Martial Grand Master) - (214) * Lightning and Thunder (Purple Thunder Divine Incantation) ** State of Thunder - (236) **Immortal State of Thunder limit - (542) **Immortal Thunder Will - (773) **Peak Thunder Will (1202) * Massacre (Massacre Throne) **State of Massacre - (319) **Massacre Will - (528) * Death (Death Throne) ** State of Death - (879) * Ruin (Ruin Throne) ** State of Ruin - (891) * Grief (Grief Throne) ** State of Grief- (9??) * Despair (Despair Throne) ** State of Despair (1069) * Pain (Pain Throne)- (1338) * Ice (Heaven Ice Bead) ** State of Ice- (892) ** Cold Ice Will - (1006) ** Will of Ice (small perfection)- (1026) *** Great Perfection (1072) * Listening to the Sword and Communicating With It **Listening to the Sword - (339) **Communicating with the Sword - (552) **Controlling the Sword - (???) **Sword Heart - (???) * Saber Comprehensions ** Saber Intent - (491) ** Saber Intent Great Perfection - (690) ** Saber Soul - (930) ** Saber Soul Great Perfection - (978) ** Saber Domain - (1265) *** Taiji Saber Domain (1314) * Taiji Dao ** Small Perfection- (Ch-1299) Equipment [[Weapon|'''''Weapon]] Fights Alchemy Pills: * Fasting Pill * Qi Returning Pill: after consuming it, the Spiritual Energy one has exhausted will begin to rapidly recover. * Essence Nurturing Pill: It could increase the cultivation speed of a low realm cultivator. * Essence Returning Pill: similar to Qi Returning Pill but originary from the Tianwu Continent. Trivia * Comprehended a Will at the age of 22. Reference